New total synthesis routes to oligoribonucleotides, ribonucleic acids, and related substances, will be pursued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Dehydrations with N-Methyl-N,N'-di-tert-butylcarbodiimidium Ion, by R. Schnur and E. E. van Tamelen, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 464 (1975).